


Normal Life

by Cur



Series: Mortality and Normality [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, Camp Half-Blood, F/M, False Memories, Illusions, Manipulation, Percy whump, alternative universe, false reality, percabeth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 05:15:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13264461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cur/pseuds/Cur
Summary: Whilst out on a solo quest, Percy is thrown into a reality of which he has always dreamed of. His entire life he's been an outcast -- even as a demigod, he's different. However, his new foe is happy to throw him into that reality. No particular set date, but after events of Heroes of Olympus and Estelle's birth.





	Normal Life

“Bumpers!” Percy exclaimed. Although pain (and a touch of aggravation) laced his tone, his expression remained fairly neutral. His sea green eyes darted from his hand (of which began to throb in pain) down to his younger sister. She looked plenty concerned, but his trouble making grin seemed to — strangely — put her at ease. Okay, /almost/ put her at ease. Percy only cursed if he absolutely had to and, well, in the Jackson household, ‘bumpers’ was on the more sinful side of words.

⠀ ⠀ ⠀Before she had even spoken (with her slurred toddler voice), the teen sighed in defeat. “Easy, ‘Essie. Go get your doctor kit.” Estelle’s similar green eyes lit up with excitement before she stumbled off to get her supplies. Isolated now, Percy took the time to relay the word under his breath and began to investigate his wrist. Sally sent him an eyebrow raise from the other room (silently questioning if a trained doctor was necessary) to which Percy was eager to shake his head. Although there was some awkward angle to his wrist and a surplus of pain to accompany it, it wasn’t the worst he had felt. Besides, he could still turn to ambrosia. It wasn’t the end of the world — and he’d know by now.

⠀ ⠀ ⠀Not long after, Estelle dragged her older brother into the living room and bluntly stated, “SIT!” with her high voice. Sally and Paul, of whom sat on the nearby couch. It seemed the appointment was more of interest to them than whatever was on the television.

⠀ ⠀ ⠀Willingly, Percy held out his wrist — only, it was his good one. Fortunately, Estelle happily to the bait. After what seemed like hours, she slapped on a Hello Kitty bandaid (courtesy of Piper) and declared him cured.

⠀ ⠀ ⠀”So, why such profanity, kid?” Paul questioned as Percy plopped down on the couch next to the couple. “What’d you do to it?”

⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀Percy offered a grin as he held up the bandaged wrist. “Got it cured, didn’t you hear?” Sally sent him a disappointed look. Her sad eyes practically guilt tripped them on their own to ‘fess up. “Fine. I fell pretty bad on the last quest. I didn’t think it was bad, so came home, tried to get a pot out and...bumpers.”

⠀ ⠀ ⠀”Language,” Sally scolded teasingly. “I assumed you passed your SAT, right? You know, since there /was/ a quest.” She sent him a pointed look, but couldn’t hold the stern stare for long. Instead, she looked at her husband as she heaved a sigh.

⠀ ⠀ ⠀Rubbing the back of his neck with his good hand, Percy shook his head. “Took them, though. Even if I hadn’t...I had to have to gone, anyway. I may have to go again. Alone.”

⠀ ⠀ ⠀His mother didn’t seem to comfortable with any of it. “Percy...” Her voice was hushed and a bit hurt. As bad as Percy felt, he /had/ to go. Too many demigods had been hurt before by whatever this was, and something told him he only made it angrier the night before. “Be safe. Please.”

⠀ ⠀ ⠀Tears were in her eyes, but her hand was entangled with Paul’s for support. Percy looked a little miffed for a moment, but gave a curt nod. Of course he’d be safe; He had too much in front of him to abandon now. Strange as it was, he had a future now—A /family/.

⠀ ⠀ ⠀”I promise.”

 

* * *

 

⠀ ⠀

⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀☓ ᴄᴀᴍᴘ ʜᴀʟғ-ʙʟᴏᴏᴅ, ᴛᴡᴏ ʜᴏᴜʀs ʟᴀᴛᴇʀ

⠀ ⠀ ⠀Annabeth slammed her foot down as she reached the wall, turned, and continued with her rather incessant pacing. She was pinching her gray curl and furiously chewing her bottom lip. Although a few people sent her a variety of stares, no one dared to approach the daughter of Athena. Her fist would clenched slightly more when even Grover attempted to speak to her. ⠀ ⠀ ⠀It was obvious the blonde was deep in thought and plagued with worry for her boyfriend. An hour ago, he went off on an extremely dangerous quest — alone — without telling her. Chiron had told her, reluctantly, but stated he wasn’t sure where Percy was headed.

⠀ ⠀ ⠀”How could you have let him?” Annabeth demanded through gritted teeth, her feet rigid on the ground now. “You know how many half-bloods have died trying to fight—“

⠀ ⠀ ⠀”It’s unwise to use their name,” Chiron cut off, his voice a little sad. “Yes, I am aware of our casualties, Annabeth. I just wish you believe in me like I do Percy.” Annabeth opened her mouth to argue, but was silenced by a pointed stare. Well, for a second, at least.

⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀”You don’t believe in me? The last solo quest was Luke. You should’ve sent me on that quest and this. I have been through—“ Her voice broke, her strong and anger demeanor beginning to evaporate. Chiron started to comfort her, but she staggered back and, just as angrily, pointed her finger at him. “If he doesn’t come back, neither do I, you hear? No one can take him from me. Not even you.”

⠀ ⠀ ⠀With that, she stormed out of camp.

 

* * *

 

⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀Percy woke up confused. His eyes were reluctant to open, which wasn’t exactly unusual. However, when he tried to move, his body refused and instead slapped him with pain. Memories surged back to him, but just as quickly evaporated. Quest...creepy monster... That was crazy, right?

⠀ ⠀ ⠀Monsters didn’t exist, and a doofus like Percy wouldn’t be the dude on any quests. Still, the pain in his head suggested otherwise. Something had to have happened. As his hand shakily, almost unwillingly, raised to the agony in his head. Although dazed, he managed to piece together the crimson liquid was blood — and a lot of it.

⠀ ⠀ ⠀A short moan escaped him as Percy began to slowly rise. The head rush that followed caused him to squeeze his eyes shut and nearly fall back down. Much to his dismay, when he reopened his eyes, he noticed a pool of blood on concrete next to a bloody weapon. The brunet croaked in pain as he fell forward — after turning, so he didn’t fall into the pool of blood — and landed rather harshly on his forearms. Well, this was going just great. Now he was crawling in the middle of nowhere probably looking like the greatest hero ever.

⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀Eventually he reached the sea, of which his instincts happily dunked him in. After a few seconds of letting himself sink, panic seized him. What the fuck was he doing? What good would drowning do? He reached out of the sea and grabbed onto the grass, but pain spread throughout his wrist. A vague memory of falling hit him as he retracted the hand. Every memory seemed vague; Nothing made sense to him, except the fact that he was probably drowning.

⠀ ⠀ ⠀Before he could grab the ground again (with the current pushing against his fleeting hope), a strong grip grabbed onto him and jerked his body up and practically threw him on the dirt by the water. Percy wheezed, dots covering his vision. The pain began to warm his body and lull him into a probable endless slumber

. ⠀ ⠀ ⠀”Your wish will soon come true, young Jackson,” his rescuer insisted. Despite the soothing voice and calming words, the teen stiffened and reached into his pocket. Nothing was there. A laugh came from above him. “Good luck.”

⠀ ⠀ ⠀Everything went black.

 

* * *

 

⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀☒ AHS, Percy’s high school - Monday morning

⠀ ⠀ ⠀May 10th; Under the Sea theme — TICKETS ONLY FIFTY DOLLARS FOR COUPLES! Meet in the gymnasium at five pm with ID. No alcoholic drinks.

⠀ ⠀ ⠀”Wanna bet I can sneak some rum pass Coach?” Chris wondered, his arms crossed and his back against Percy’s locker. Chris was about his height, with a perfect smile, ruffled light brown hair, piercing blue eyes, and a muscular form.

⠀ ⠀ ⠀The other scoffed and shooed the fellow swimmer away from his locker. Percy swiftly put in his locker code (0-7-12) and then slowly pried it open. Already, trash began to spill out. With a sigh, he shoved it all back in and narrowly pulled out his book and slammed it shut. “If you don’t, I will. No way am I dealing with my step dad after prom sober.”

⠀ ⠀ ⠀Chris rolled his eyes. “Will the fucker even let you go? It’s a fuck ton of money.” Percy shrugged sheepishly and turned to lean on his locker.

⠀ ⠀ ⠀”Annabeth will make me go, one way or another,” Percy pointed out. His friend sent him a wild look.

⠀ ⠀ ⠀”Who is Annabeth? I thought you and Emma were still an item.” Chris analyzed his friend with concern, but a smirk was on his lips. “Didn’t take you to be the playboy type, Jackson.”

⠀ ⠀ ⠀Percy playfully (yet harshly) punched the other. “Slip of the tongue, I guess. I’ve never heard of an Beth, promise.” Chris accepted the claim with surprising ease. “I actually do this thing called like my partners. Not just bang ‘em and leave ‘em.”

⠀ ⠀ ⠀With a playful eyebrow wiggle, Chris leaned in. “So Emma’s the real deal? Sure,you said that about the last one. What was her name?”

⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀”Irrelevant,” he snapped defensively. “Like you’ll be in college, if you don’t get it together, Beckendorf.”

⠀ ⠀ ⠀The other sent him an odd look, but Percy was busy thinking about the name he spoke. Beckendorf? The name brought a sharp pang to his chest, but he just wasn’t sure _why_. “Weird nickname. You call Annabeth that?”

⠀ ⠀ ⠀”Who?” ⠀ ⠀ ⠀

”Never mind. Let’s just get to class before Brunner kills us.”

 

* * *

 

⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀☛ Swim Practice - after school

⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀”FUCK!”

⠀ ⠀ ⠀Just as Percy finished his warmup lap and slammed his hand down to alert the next person to go, pain shot through his wrist and it completely snapped. His face was tight with pain as he was helped out of the pool, cuss words hissing through his clenched jaw. Bumpers, shit, fuck, bumpers, bumpers, hello kitty, fuck, fuck-

⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀Voices around him attempted to soothe him or help him in any way. His eyes squeezed shut to avoid the overwhelming here around him. His name was urgently being chanted, and, for a second, he could’ve sworn a female was /screaming/ his name. Instinct over and he was soon standing, out of breath, his green eyes wide with alert, trying to find Annabeth. (There was that name again.) ⠀ ⠀ ⠀The adrenaline seemed to diminish slowly, especially when he sat back down and his snapped wrist was attended to. The coach examined the cast for a half of a minute, before sighing heavily. “You have to go to urgent care, bud.”

⠀ ⠀ ⠀”No,” Percy snapped sharply. “It’s- /fine/.” The words barely leave with his labored breathing and gritted teeth. Obviously, it wasn’t exactly fine. Still, he couldn’t afford to go- financially and swimming-ly... His team needed him, and his scholarship needed him to pull through the entire season. He was so close.

⠀ ⠀ ⠀With a pitiful stare, the coach knelt by Percy and dismissed the bystanders with a yell. “Jackson, think realistically. Think of your girl, even. You don’t want to suffer when you can get help. Things can be wonderful. Isn’t this wonderful?” His grip and voice became harsh and...familiar.

⠀ ⠀ ⠀Percy pressed his lips together harshly and gave a curt nod, his eyes hardly panicked. He knew this rodeo. There was no option, no matter how angry Percy was. The heat rising to his chest wasn’t enough; It only made things worse.

⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀”This life is everything you’ve ever wanted,” the coach said softly. “Play. The. Game. Or forfeit.”

⠀ ⠀ ⠀”W-what?” Percy began to hunch his form, bring up his knee as to prepare to knee the guy in the face. “Forfeit. You mean-“

⠀ ⠀ ⠀”That cards are in your hands, Perseus.”

⠀ ⠀ ⠀Without missing a beat, Percy kneed the guy in the balls and rolled the other way and broke into a sprint. Dots danced across his vision as he did so, and he could’ve sworn a girl with blonde, princess curls was in front of him. As he approached the figure, his mind screamed “EMMA!” at him, which caused him to slow his pace.

⠀ ⠀ ⠀The blonde stared at him with wide blue eyes, her eyebrows furrowing. Her platinum hair was long and straight, and her defined head shape was tilted up at the taller. She wore a purple shirt that, for a second, Percy could’ve sworn said QSRP or something (#dyslexiaproblems), but it appeared blank. His head started to throb and his knees began to buckle. What was he missing?

⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀”Percy,” the blonde said softly, her hand hesitantly reaching his shoulder. “I thought you wanted this. To be normal. Am I not good enough?”

⠀ ⠀ ⠀Percy slowly parted his eyes. “Where am I?” He repeated. “Who’s Annabeth? Beckendorf?”

⠀ ⠀ ⠀Emma looked at him sadly. “I’ll try again. I just want you happy.”

⠀ ⠀ ⠀Anger seizing his he reached his hands around her throat and slammed her into the wall of the gym. “Answer me!” He demanded, his green eyes alert with frustration. His wrist began to explode with pain, of which worsened his vision. Percy only tightened his grip.

⠀ ⠀ ⠀The girl didn’t seem too scared, only sad. “Don’t be scared, Percy. You wanted this. The normal life. A best friend, good grades, a good reputation...me. Didn’t you want this? Don’t you remember me?” Despite the chokehold, her voice was clear, soothing, and calm. Percy released his grip and began to soften his demeanor.

⠀ ⠀ ⠀”Emma?” Percy’s voice was quiet and confused. His girlfriend smiled brightly as she waited for his question. “Do you wanna...I don’t know, go to prom?”

⠀ ⠀ ⠀”I’d love to.”

 

* * *

 

⠀ ⠀

⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀☓ camp, in the real world - one month later.

⠀ ⠀ ⠀”Annabeth, I don’t know,” Rachel insisted. Her voice was defeated and a bit irritated. Despite the blonde’s demands that were nothing short of incessant, her eyes were trained on her painting. Around her were strange paintings of a girl with bright blonde hair and blue eyes and a man with light brown hair and green eyes. “The only things I see are those two. No monsters. No Percy.”

⠀ ⠀ ⠀”He could be dead!” Annabeth yelled, her voice becoming shrill. “Try harder, Dare. He needs us.”

⠀ ⠀ ⠀”/I know./ The whole camp-“

⠀ ⠀ ⠀”-isn’t doing enough. Rachel, please. There has to be something. Anything.” Her voice was uncharacteristically pleading and weak. Annabeth had hardly slept in the month of which Percy disappeared, and she only slept or ate when there was some reminder that Percy was alive, even if barely.

⠀ ⠀ ⠀Rachel finally put down her paintbrush and turned around to face the blonde. “Percy’s one of my best friends. If there is even an iota of a possibility of finding an answer, I’ve done it. You are not the only one hurting here.” The redhead paused, biting her lip. She knew a contest over Percy was unnecessary, especially now. It’d be just cruel. “I even have mortals helping. P.I., newscasters, police...”

⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀Annabeth let out a shaky breath and leaned against the cave wall. “I just miss him so much,” she said miserably. “I can’t do this again. We just got each other back. That was supposed to be /it/. Why can’t we just get a break? He could be dead or, if, if we ever do find him...They’re just waiting.”

⠀ ⠀ ⠀There was a long silence after that. Rachel had bit so hard into her bottom lip it started to bleed. Despite her uneasiness, she put a firm hand on Annabeth’s shoulder and gave her a determined stare. “We’ll find him. Alive. I promise.”

⠀ ⠀ ⠀For the first time in over a month, she smiled.

 

* * *

 

⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀☛ ᴘʀᴏᴍ ɴɪɢʜᴛ

⠀ ⠀ ⠀Anxiously, he tapped the plastic container against his thigh as his green eyes were set on the staircase. Emma’s parents made a pitiful attempt in talking to him, then left for their own date night. It had probably been, like, five years since then. Girls sure took their time.

⠀ ⠀ ⠀”Percy!” A small voice came from above him. When he looked up, his eyes caught sight of...woah. Approaching him with movie like slow-mo, was Emma. She was wearing her hair up in a bun and wore a long, silky, blue gown. Basically, a cuter version of Cinderella.

⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀He wasn’t sure how long he was staring at her with his mouth gaping, but she closed his mouth and pecked his lips. “Is this for me?” She wondered softly, looking down at the flower. Percy said something real intelligent like, ‘uh gah duh’. With a giggle, she took it and put it around her wrist. “Let’s go, lover boy.”

⠀ ⠀ ⠀Obliviously, he allowed himself to be dragged along.

 

* * *

 

 

⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀”Percy!” Chris exclaimed with a grin. His hand was wrapped around some girl’s waist, his winning grin spread across his face. “How’s the wrist?” He gave a nod to the cast Percy still had on, of which was covered in sloppy Sharpie signatures.

⠀ ⠀ ⠀Emma hugged the arm of which the cast was on and nuzzled her head on Percy’s shoulder. “Better,” Percy returned, smiling down at the other. She smiled back, making his heart skip a beat.

⠀ ⠀ ⠀”I guess you’re done with that Annabeth chick?” Chris guessed, sending a guilty look to Emma. She didn’t even flinch nor falter her smile.

⠀ ⠀ ⠀”I don’t know an Annabeth,” Percy stated insistently. “All I know is Emma.”

⠀ ⠀ ⠀”And Chris.”

⠀ ⠀ ⠀”Obviously.”

⠀ ⠀ ⠀The four beamed at each other as a slow danced began. No pressure. Percy had been practicing with Emma for a month for this dance; Now it was time to show off his moves.

⠀ ⠀ ⠀”Your highness,” she said softly, leaning in. Percy had only been nominated King, but it was dubious he’d win. He hardly knew anyone at the school, oddly enough. Just the thought of the past made his brain hurt, so, with many’s encouragements, he stopped himself often from doing so.

⠀ ⠀ ⠀Percy, flustered, accidentally stepped on her foot. Emma’s eyes flashed red for the instant of pain, and everything around them stopped. Frowning, the swimmer looked up at the DJ that seemed to...glitch? Just as he turned to investigate the rest of the scene, everything disappeared.

⠀ ⠀ ⠀”Emma? Chris?” He yelled out. “Coach? Mom? Anyone?” Fear began to seize him as he looked around, eyes wide. This didn’t make any sense. How could everything just...disappear?

⠀ ⠀ ⠀”Aren’t you happy here?” A soft voice came from behind him. Emma’s voice. Percy turned abruptly only to face see a...a monster. His blood ran cold as he reached into his pocket. No sword. Wait-

⠀ ⠀ ⠀Realization slammed into him as he retracted his hand. “This is a trick,” he whispered.

⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ”Don’t be so silly, Perseus! This is your life. Your dream!” The voice had become slightly shrill and panicked. Perfect.

⠀ ⠀ ⠀”No. I want Annabeth.” His voice was firm as he glowered up at the beast above him. “I am /not/ happy here. I want to go home. I want to wake up. That’s my wish.”

⠀ ⠀ ⠀The monster - whatever it was - laughed. “To all that pain?” Everything around him became fire yet darkness. “To _THIS_? Endless nightmares? To be your true self, Perseus? That monster Annabeth can’t look at?” Percy turned to see himself choking Misery with poison and her on the ground, sobbing. “You hate yourself here— you even tried to leave this life! You forfeited this life, did you not?” Amidst Percy’s conflict, the scene contorted back to prom. He was on the floor, staring up at Emma, who smiled and held out her hand.

⠀ ⠀ ⠀”I want you. I accept you. You’re normal and perfect here. No quests. No monsters. No powers. Just you and me,” Emma insisted sweetly. “You love me, and only me. Remember? No Annabeth. No camp. No Estelle. No quests. You and me.”

⠀ ⠀ ⠀Percy was quiet for a moment. He examined the hand in front of him for a while before departing his gaze to the floor beneath him. “I want to kill you,” he hissed out. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his pen, uncapped it, and sliced off Emma’s head. It hit the ground with a thud, and the world around him again vanished. ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀

**Author's Note:**

> If you could somehow read all of that, feedback is welcomed and encouraged. Thanks for reading!


End file.
